


Unexpected News

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Virginia gets news that she is not sure how to react to, but Norman is there to make her feel better.





	Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parrot_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/gifts).

> A birthday gift for Ohaymikoto and I's favourite reader, Parrot. Since he loves Norman/Gin so much. Happy birthday Parrot!

Gin had been feeling under the weather for a few days now. She couldn't keep food down sometimes and she was pretty tired a lot. It all felt familiar, but Gin was unsure how. It nags at her. She doesn't like the familiarity very much.

It did for whatever reason remind her of when she was with Jeffery Hudson, before Norman and Sammy helped her out of that life. The mere reminder of that caused her to shiver. She held herself and breathed to calm herself. She mustn't think of that man now. Norman was her man now. Her love and life. Who treats her as an equal and as more than just a pretty woman. She knew she could confide in him about this sickness she'd been experiencing.

She hoped though its just a flu though. So to simply be on the safe side she asked a few of her female friends and family for their input in what she is expecting. She received mostly praise, vague and not what she wanted to hear. To which she is deeply confused over why she was receiving until her own mother out right says it. "Oh sweetie, you are going to have a baby."

Gin felt suddenly sad more than anything.

She ended the phone call with her mother abruptly and slowly slid down onto the floor. She started to cry. All she can think about is Nora. Her dear and sweet Nora. Her first child. Gin hugged her stomach as memories of being pregnant with her resurfaces. The feeling when she first felt her move....her first kick. Holding her in her arms for the first time and last time, in awe how something so squished and new could be so wonderful...

She missed all the other milestones because Nora was safer with another family.

And now she's with child again. What will become of this one? Will she get to hold this child longer than she did Nora? She isn't sure the baby would be any safer than Nora. Jeffery is still out there after all. She knew the child is Norman's but the fear was still present. 

She felt helpless. The world felt like it was closing in around her. "Gin?" Gin looked up sharply. There stands Norman, his eyes riddled with concern and trained on her. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm pregnant."

Norman blinked. The news echoed in his head for a while until he slowly registered the meaning of what his wife had just said.

He smiled widely. This caused Gin confusion. Norman then came over and picked her up happily. He laughed and held her close. His happiness chased away the fear and sadness she'd been experiencing. "You...you are happy?"

"I am! We can raise a family together!"

Gin though frowned. "But what about Jeff? Won't I have to give this child up too?"

"No. We're more secure and hidden now. I make a point of keeping to the shadows."

"But..." Norman shook his head. 

"Jeff is not coming near our family again, you will not have to give up a baby again because of him."

"I...I won't?"

"No, I promise you won't. I will protect you and our child with my life...so we can experience this happiness together." Norman said softly as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Gin felt so loved.

"So...are you going to be bragging about your kid to anybody and nobody who wants to listen?" She chuckled, teasingly.

"I will be."

They laugh together at that and smile. Gin rested a hand on her stomach. This time she will get to raise her baby and with an amazing man too. She can't wait to meet this little one.


End file.
